All Shall Love Me and Despair
by Isis Malfoy
Summary: It’s the end of the world as they know it….at they hands of one they thought they knew.


All Shall Love Me and Despair

By Isis Malfoy

Summary: It's the end of the world as they know it….at they hands of one they thought they knew.

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this story. JKR owns them, and I think she'd have a heart attack if she saw what I did with them…

A/N: This story is dark and disturbing, and maybe sadistic, and frightening, and yeah…it was the brain child of insanity….and truthfully? A hell of a lot of fun to write. Remember, Read and Review!

_"In place of the Dark Lord you will set up a Queen. And I shall not be dark, but beautiful and terrible as the Morning and the Night! Fair as the Sea and the Sun and the Snow upon the Mountain! Dreadful as the Storm and the Lightening! Stronger than the foundations of the earth. All shall love me and despair." _– Galadriel, JRR Tolkien's The Fellowship of the Ring

            The school was compromised. The students and faculty left alive were being kept in the Great Hall, guarded by Death-Eaters and Dementors. To the surprise of many, the defeat had come without the death of either the headmaster or Harry Potter. But both were injured greatly and the Dark Lord hadn't even shown up yet. It served to remind everyone that even the greatest among them were mortal. Finally the Dark Lord came. He stood at the entry way and threw something toward the crowd. It was a body. It was the body of one of the first years. It fell to the ground at McGonagall's feet. "A tribute." Voldemort sneered.

            The deputy headmistress looked down at the broken child and then up into the red eyes of Voldemort, shaking with pent up rage. "Minerva don't." Dumbledore whispered in plea.

            She didn't hear him. "A tribute!" Suddenly lightening and thunder crashed outside and a great wind blew through the hall. There was another flash of lightening and suddenly, McGonagall had changed. Her hair had been pulled from its bun and lay windblown about her, her eyes seemed like obsidian ice, and her robes had transformed into a gown befitting a queen. On her head sat a wreath of blood red stones. Even Voldemort began to look frightened. 

            Harry turned to the Headmaster, who was at his side. "Professor, what's going on?"

            "Voldemort is about to be defeated."

            "That's a good thing." Ron interjected.

            Dumbledore shook his head. "Not like this its not. Voldemort and Minerva went to school together. During his first reign, he took it in his head that she should be his queen. Minerva has more power in her little finger than most wizards have in their entire bodies. So he kidnapped her. I don't know what he did to her exactly, but her tortured her and her broke her. Then he molded her into a queen of darkness. But he didn't count on her independence. She never wanted him for a consort, she would have destroyed him. She was rescued and with time, patience, and a huge miracle, we buried the demon with her." He stole a fearful look at the witch gliding easily across the floor. "I don't know if we can do it again."

            Then all who had heard his words turned to watch the confrontation that was about to occur. She stalked toward him like a cat moving in on its prey. "This you deem a worthy tribute?" She hissed at him. "This…broken child….cold already? You are pathetic." She laughed in his face. "Still…I may have use for you someday." She decided as she scraped her nail along his jaw. She turned unfazed to the closest dementor. "You know me?" He nodded slowly. "Good, take him away where I can find him at need." The dementor was quick to obey.

            "What manner of creature can control so easily a dementor?"

            Minerva turned to the voice, her face lit up in delight at the sight of Remus Lupin. "A worthy question my pet." She praised him silkily. "The dementors are a race of incubi who had been cursed by Merlin. They are the womb children of the Dracula. Tom made a mistake. I, the heir of Morgana LeFey, he gifted with the drink of Vampire's blood. He hoped the demon would take root in a weakened form. And the demon did, but my blood is stronger than his, and lo, the demon is under my control, more powerful than even Dracula himself, for it was Morgana's spell that made him. I am their queen. And yours pet." She answered him. "I bid thee to my side, wolf."

            With those words Remus transformed. He did not attack however, but trotted to his mistresses side and sat there, tame. She scratched his ears. "Bring me Lucius Malfoy, Remus." The dog trotted off immediately, sniffing all the death-eaters. 

            "What does she want with Malfoy?" Ron asked, a little to loudly. 

            "I want to repay him a kindness Mr. Weasley." The dark queen answered with a feral smile. 

            "What are you going to do to my father?" Malfoy asked, panic creeping into his voice. 

            He had pushed his way to the front of the students and he stood before her, alone and trembling. The cold unfeeling look in her eyes gave way to flicker of understanding and regret as she stared down at the boy. He was trying so hard to be strong. "Someone take this boy out of here." She instructed quietly. "Severus. Take him back to the Slytherin common rooms." Snape did as she directed and Draco went willingly with him. "No one should have to see their father die." She whispered after the door had shut.

            "Then don't kill him." Harry said quietly. He stepped out of the crowd and faced the new queen bravely. "You know what it's like. I know what it's like. So spare him. However much he doesn't deserve it, how ever much his son doesn't deserve it…."

            There was such a tender look in her eyes that he almost believed that he'd made a difference. "Harry." She pulled him to her side. Dumbledore stood up in panic. But the tenderness did not leave her. Minerva kissed his head and held him close. "My heir. I give you all reign. You may hate me, fight against me, kill me. Nothing of me or mine shall ever harm you. But all that I have shall be yours when I'm gone."

            "If it's all the same to you, I'd like Professor McGonagall back." Harry told her coldly. He pulled away and walked back over to the crowd. 

            He missed the tears in her eyes, but Dumbledore didn't. He made a move to go towards her, hoping to pull her back over the precipice she was on, but she turned her back to him, angry at the weakness she still felt.  She didn't have very long to concentrate on it however, as a snarling from the outer circle caught her attention. The death-eaters and dementors parted and the werewolf herded one of the hooded men into the middle. She flipped the hood back and smiled cruelly into the terrified ice blue eyes. Slowly she wet her lips and stared hungrily. "You know who I am don't you dearest Malfoy?"

            "Queen…Minerva."

            "And who made me?" She asked. Her hands were on his throat , long sharp nails digging into the skin. 

            "I…helped."

            "You give your self too little credit." She purred. The other manicured hand began to trace his face. "It was you who realized the curses weren't fast enough. It was you who counseled beatings, muggle tortures, rape." At the last word her nail flicked and cut his cheek. The Dark Queen leaned in and her tongue flicked out to taste the blood. She moaned low in her throat. "I'm hungry Lucius….are you going to let me feed like a good boy?"

            "You are the Queen, do as you wish." He offered, trying to keep the trembling out of his voice. 

            "Hmmm… it would be such a pity to lose so pliable a servant…and your son…." She reached a hand down to pet the wolf at her feet. "Would my Remus like a friend? Bite him Remus, mind you bite him, don't eat him."

            The wolf sank his teeth into the man's leg. Lucius couldn't hold back the howl of pain that escaped him. She let him howl for a few moments, her face a look of pure bliss as his screams washed over her. "Let go, pet." Remus took his jaws from the leg. It was bleeding profusely.

            "Poppy." The woman spoke softly. Trembling, the school nurse moved toward the demon that was housed in her former friend. "Look after that leg for me, will you dear?" 

            "I should heal it?" She asked hopefully. 

            The dark queen smiled down at Poppy, and for a moment, the real Minerva McGonagall shined through. "Yes of course dear. Make him good as new, if you would." Then she scanned the crowd. They were frightened of her, and she was feeding off the fear. "Remus." He began wagging his tail, eagerly awaiting his next order. "I really am quite hungry. Stupid, pesky little Minnie, tries so hard to avoid giving me real food. Be a good pup and hunt me out some decent food." He barked his assent and took off. "Mind you bring it back alive Remus!" She called as he trotted away. 

            "Minerva." 

            She sighed and turned toward the voice. Dumbledore had stepped out of the crowd and faced her, wand pointed at her. He looked fully recovered, and every inch as strong as her. "Yes Albus, I didn't forget about you." There was a wistful smile on her face as she turned to him. Harry was struck at how much like the picture in his texts of the stand off between Merlin and Morgana Le Fey this moment looked. "I'll ask you again….join me. Be my king. Together Albus we'll rule forever!"

            "I can't and you know it." He told her firmly. 

            "You can. I know more than you tell Albus…dark secrets can't be hidden from me." She whispered seductively. She was creeping towards him as she spoke, their eyes locked together. The wand was wavering in his hand. "Albus Dumbledore discovered the twelve uses of dragon's blood…but it was really thirteen, wasn't it…what happens when you drink undiluted dragons blood Albus?"

            "It kills you." His voice was soft, and everyone could sense the lie behind it.

            "Not you Albus." She purred. She was wrapped around him. Harry was reminded of a snake, coiling around its prey. She spoke in his ear and her hand ran along his arms, his shoulders, through his hair. The headmaster was wavering, he wasn't fighting her, his eyes were darkening, his breath becoming ragged. "You became more….you became like me, but of Dragon. You have all that power."

            "NO!" He pushed her away from him.

            Thunder rumbled in the distance. The black in Minerva's eyes grew, suddenly they were the same midnight color from corner to corner. A cold wind whipped through the hall and blew out the candles. The only light now came from the moon and the stars. "No?" She sneered at him. "Fine. Then stay there. Die with pathetic children! I don't need you!" 

            There was a howl from the door and Remus ran in, dragging the struggling body of a young man. Queen Minerva turned toward the sound. She rose up a hand and the body lifted off the floor and began to float towards her. Her intended victim was trembling. She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. Then she turned a pleased smile to the wolf. "An excellent pick Remus. You shall have the flesh soon." 

            "Thank you for sustaining me." She addressed the man. Then using her nail, she cut a deep gash into the side of his neck, just where it met his shoulder. She fed on him, sucking the blood out of the gash as he grew paler and paler. Finally, he lost consciousness and his head lolled to the side. 

            The Dark Queen lifted her head and the body fell from her grasp. "Remus," She whispered. He was at her side in a minute. "Lucius, I bid thee to my side, wolf." Draco's father changed as well, a beautiful white wolf, and he too trotted up to her side. "Enjoy your meal boys, and mind you share." The wolves went at the body.

            When she turned back to them her lips and teeth were stained crimson. Her eyes had receded to their normal appearance. She looked over the crowd, her eyes meeting Dumbledore's once more. "Do you smell it, Albus….do you yearn for it…."

            "No." He told her calmly, but his eyes told a different story. The metallic smell was in the air around them, and his senses were awakened to it. He could hear it pumping in the students around him, and in her. He could smell it, his eyes darkened as he sensed it everywhere. _Yes._ His eyes begged her.

            "Just a little taste."

            "No." He repeated. 

            A snarl escaped her and she put him in full body bind. "Just a taste Albus…then tell me you don't want it." She pressed her lips to his, opening his mouth with her tongue. It only took him seconds to break through the bind, but he didn't push her away, he pulled her closer, ravaging her, kissing her with a unholy passion, drinking the blood off her lips. "Yes." She groaned when he finally pulled back, her mouth free of the taste of blood. "Yes, my Lord." She was held tight in his arms and she didn't try to move out of them. Dumbledore was panting slightly and his eyes were locked with hers. "Remus, Lucius…we should like some more food now."

            The two wolves ran off together. The Dark Queen finally disentangled herself from her consort's arms and turned to the boy she'd named her heir. "Come here Harry."

            Harry approached warily. She drew a horizontal cut on her arm. "Drink love." Something in her eyes compelled him to do that which was against his very thought. He took her pale arm and placed it to his lips and he drank. The change came over him almost immediately, a darkness building inside. She pulled her wrist away and he snarled. "Easy love." She soothed him. She made a cut on Albus's arm as well and held his arm out. "Drink this too my heir." Without a second thought he latched on, suckling greedily. 

            A deep, pleased chuckle rose from the new Dark Lord. "Enough Little Prince." 

            Harry pulled away. Two snake like arms wound down his arms and his new mother leaned close. "Tell me Harry, who will be in your court?"

            The Prince looked out over the masses of unwilling subjects. His eyes stopped on Harry's best friends. "Ron and Hermione." His eyes darkened with desire. "And Ginny." He fairly groaned. 

            Minerva laughed. "Wisely picked." She bid the three over to her, and when they didn't come of their own will, she dragged them over to her. "Leave Ginny alone." Ron commanded. 

            Albus silenced the boy with a look. "Ginny, you know dark power….do you want it?" He asked the tiny red head in front of him.

            "I don't care. But I want Harry."

            "Then that is enough." Minerva told her. "Harry, do you want her for your consort?"

            "Yes." 

            "Come here child." Minerva allowed Ginny to drink as she had Harry, but not for quite as long. 

            As soon as she was made, Princess Ginny sauntered over to her Lord. She nuzzled against him, letting her teeth graze his jaw. Ron turned away in disgust. "I trust you two can take care of creating your court?" 

            "Of course Mother." Harry answered somewhere in the groan that his lady had caused. Ginny pulled back and sent a hungry look to Hermione. Hermione began shaking. 

            The Prince and Princess took their captives away with them as the Lord and Queen began to plan their reign. 

            And somewhere one last innocent child cried as eternal darkness descended. 


End file.
